Races of the Snœ
In the Void once an Eon, a thick layer of Life Snow may cover everything in contact with the void, over the initial layer of Ice of Order. On the curved surface of universes, microscopic seeds of creatures come from the Time Vortex, the Races of the Snœ. Their bodies encorporate various other substances of Amon as well as they form. Formation and properties a being of Snœ forms from a single microscopic shard of White Mind Gem containing a consciousnessian, as well as the instructions for formation. Each member of the Races of the Snœ have a unique status and lifetime. Original Snœ-seeds come from Ubbo-Saltha in a constant stream of new creatures, while imprisoned in the Time Vortex. One every Eon, coinciding with the creation of the new Tree Dimension, a select amount may come out of the Time Vortex to seed the Snœ worlds. Snow God Falls from the Time Vortex and buries itself deep in the Life Snow Layer. It then begins to pull Life snow towards it, compressing to form a large spheroid, which then detaches from the Life Snow layer. Instructions dictate that the half of the White Mind Gem currently containing the Consciousnessian chips off to any point on the surface. The point antipodal then begins to flatten and create a base, along with quantum-scale pipilli for transportation.The chipped off portion then begins to collect more Life Snow until a second but smaller spheroid is formed connected to the original. At this point, Life Snow at the core of the sphere melts and compresses, and is forced out in four thin jets which instantly freeze and are darkened by the void, into four manipulatable arms. The part of the chip that currently contains the Consciousnessian the in turn chips off to the point on the second sphere's surface farthest away from the antipoidal on the first. The second chipped off portion then begins to collect more Life Snow until a third and yet smaller spheroid is formed connected to the second. At this point, the majority of Life Snow below then liquifies and compresses, being then forced out perpindicular to the colective axis of the three spheres, instantly freezing and yellowing into a cone which will be used to sense what substances are nearest. Above this protrusion, three holes are melted in the skin to let out enough pressurised Chaos Water to create three bulges, which instantly blacken and freeze in the void, to be used to sense the surroundings. The remaining Chaos Water then crystalises around the Consciousnessian to create a brain capable of omnipotence. The Snow Gods are fewer in number than the Snowmen or other creatures, and are the first and only to be created directly by Brift. The Snow Gods then create the Snowmen and other creatures en masse by creating thousands of Snœ-seeds and scattering them across the "landscape". The Snow Gods serve as rulers and are the "High Kings of Old". They have limited omnipotence, and have the resources to extend their life-spans by transporting their consciousness to large White Mind Gem crystals, and from there other substances. Snow Gods have the ability to create/exude Snœ-seeds at high velocities of a selected type (not including Snow God seeds) from their antipodal. Snowman Is placed under the Life Snow layer en masse by Snow Gods. It then begins to pull Life snow towards it, compressing to form a smallish spheroid, which then detaches from the Life Snow layer. Instructions dictate that the half of the White Mind Gem currently containing the Consciousnessian chips off to any point on the surface. The point antipodal then begins to flatten and create a base.The chipped off portion then begins to collect more Life Snow until a second but smaller spheroid is formed connected to the original. At this point, Life Snow at the core of the sphere melts and compresses, and is forced out in two thin jets which instantly freeze and are darkened by the void, into two manipulatable arms. The part of the chip that currently contains the Consciousnessian the in turn chips off to the point on the second sphere's surface farthest away from the antipoidal on the first. The second chipped off portion then begins to collect more Life Snow until a third and yet smaller spheroid is formed connected to the second. At this point, the majority of Life Snow below then liquifies and compresses, three holes being melted in the skin to let out enough pressurised Chaos Water to create three bulges, which instantly blacken and freeze in the void, to be used to sense the surroundings. The remaining Chaos Water then crystalises around the Consciousnessian to create a brain designed for limited thought and subservience to the Snow Gods. Snowmen are created en masse by Snow Gods, and are their subjects. It is not unusual for a Snowman to be dissasembled to provide parts and material to extend a Snow God's lifespan, or to even be a Snow God's new body if the Snow God's mind has outlived their own body. However, most of these usually happens to Clones. Clone Is placed under the Life Snow layer en masse by Snow Gods. It then begins to pull Life snow towards it, compressing to form a tiny spheroid, which then detaches from the Life Snow layer. Instructions dictate that the half of the White Mind Gem currently containing the Consciousnessian chips off to any point on the surface. The point antipodal then begins to flatten and create a base.The chipped off portion then begins to collect more Life Snow until a second but smaller spheroid is formed connected to the original. At this point, Life Snow at the core of the sphere melts and compresses, and is forced out in a thin jet which instantly freezes and is darkened by the void, into a manipulatable arm. The part of the chip that currently contains the Consciousnessian the in turn chips off to the point on the second sphere's surface farthest away from the antipoidal on the first. The second chipped off portion then begins to collect more Life Snow until a third and yet smaller spheroid is formed connected to the second. At this point, the majority of Life Snow below then liquifies and compresses, a hole being melted in the skin to let out enough pressurised Chaos Water to create three bulges, which instantly blacken and freeze in the void, to be used to sense the surroundings. The remaining Chaos Water then crystalises around the Consciousnessian to create a brain designed for limited thought and subservience to the Snow Gods. Clones are created specifically for the purpose of being grown and harvisted for parts to extend a Snow God's lifespan, or to have their mind wiped and replaced with the copy of a dying Snow God. Usually kept in pens or in a specific area. Ice Mind Is placed by Snow Gods when needed in contact with the layer of Ice of Order. All above Life Snow in the radius begins to melt and freeze in quick sucsession from the bottom up, creating a large sheet of Ice of Order with the seed at the center. The Consciousnessian quickly departs into the larger sheet before the original seed explodes, forcing the ice sheet's fragments upwards, which quickly melt on the surface, for Ice Gods to shape into a vaguely organic shape with a base. Ice Minds are computing "devices", and since they live longer than any other being, they usually become the new leaders going into the "dark ages" after all of the Snow Gods die and their world starts to run down. Some Snow Gods implant pieces of Ice Mind-sheets to augment their inteligence. May put on masks of softer Life Snow to seem more snowhuman. Winter Abomination Created when a fractured or cracked Snœ-seed is placed. It then begins to pull Life snow towards it, compressing to form a deformed mass, which then detaches from the Life Snow layer. Damaged instructions dictate that the gem then splinters into shards, each growing their independant growths, sometimes becoming secondary or even tertiary fractions. Limbs/eyes are grown irregularly, as are strange protrusions which have unknown purposes. If the intended seed was of a Snow God, it could become a monsterous Snow Demon. Because these seeds naturally fracture over time, all Snœ beings are fated to become these. Because of this, Snow Gods usually kill themselves before this can happen. If this happens to an Ice Mind, the resulting abomination will completly melt and freeze into protrusions or slabs. Slush When a Snœ-seed is powdered into atomically fine dust and scattered, it naturally sinks to the bottom of the Life Snow layer, where it melts all of the snow in the area into Chaos Water, and then creates trillions of tiny reproducing automata from it. It then begins to work on its own, melting the bordering Life Snow to create more of itself. Slush is the grey goo of this "world". It can impose itself on proper Snœ races, starting to melt them slowly, all the while spreading it and dripping new Slush. All Life Snow eventually becomes Slush, which inevitably returns to being Chaos Water. Ubbo-Saltha The first Snœ created by Brift near the creation of the universe, was seeded with a chunk of White Mind Crystal the size of a mountain. Every last bit of frozen or semi-frozen Chaos Water was used by it to create its body. Once cemented, it went on a rampage, bursting entire universes into the void to create more of its body. Ultimatly, the Ancient Lights imprisoned him in the Time Vortex, where he began churning out a constant stream of microscopic shards of Tardisinian White Mind Crystal, each with a Consciousnessan, once an Eon falling into reality. Technology Snow Gods utilise a multitude of technology to keep themselves alive or to control, made of anomylous or as-of-yet undiscovered substances which include: Consciousness Sphere a light blue crystal sphere with a thin band of Mind Crystal seperating two hemispheres. Used to store Consciousnessians. Meant to hook up to Heart Drills or sync up with Thought-control Pylons. Heart Drill a marbled red & blue flat heart-shape with a hole in the center for Consciousness Spheres to fit into. Has three prongs ending with Mind Crystal spikes. Acts as an adaptor, Consciousness Sphere to body & senses, when fully inserted into chest. Thought-control Pylons Elongated marbled (red & blue) bicones with Mind-Crystal tips. When pushed into the top of the head to the apex, the nearest Consciousnessian in a Consciousness Sphere will be able to remotely control and override the consciousness of the subject. Cosmology Every Eon, the same series of events unfold, seperated into the same few ages, in which Personamons may enter and play: Formitive The outside surfaces of the universes become covered in a thin layer of Ice of Order, then in a thick layer of Life snow forms over. Snœ-seeds emerge from the Time Vortex, and implant themselves. Snow Gods emerge with some Ice Minds, and begin to seed the wide expanse. Golden the Snow Gods rule benevolently with the Snowmen hapily frolicking, occastionaly harvisted for the Snow Gods benefit. Dictotorial As the snow gods die out, the more ruthless begin to harvest the masses or clones for new bodies for their preserved minds. The Life Snow layer is begining to melt, and is already very thin. Dark The last of the Snow Gods have died out, or have used up the masses to survive. Huddled groups of Snowmen in isolated pockets use the snow to create makeshift population, and Snœ-seeds are harvisted from the dead, invariably producing Winter Abominations. In some areas, Snow Gods have uploaded their minds into Consciousness spheres, lying dormant. Near the end, only a few quicly melting Winter Amominations remain, with mabie the last Snow God peering out into the wilderness. Destructitive The last Snœ beings die, overtaken by the Slush, which soon melts into crystal-clear Chaos Water. After this point, the Tree Dimension dissasembles.